One Woman Wrecking Crew: Part I Beginnings
by Bungies Girl
Summary: An introduction to Nienna - 312, her story as my Noble Six


Nienna curled her legs underneath her as she sat staring out of the window. The city was dull, metallic & reverberated with the sound of the almost catastrophic downpour of rain. Dogs barked dimly in the background, young couples dashed from sheltered spot to sheltered spot laughing and splashing as they were caught by the wind sweeping the puddles. Rivers of water ran into the overflowing gutters.

The girl gazed unblinkingly towards the sky, her eyes glazed and almost unseeing. It seemed like an eternity before she moved, brushing a lock of her bright red hair out of her face & looking down over the balcony.

A sharp crack ricocheted through the silence.

There, upon the teal velveteen pillow lay a small almost insignificant dart where moments before Nienna's slender frame had been so gently reclined.

"Bollocks, Tank, what the fuck are you doing?" a man's voice admonished.

"What K, she was right there! You said to take the shot when she was looking dopey and calm for God's sake!"

"Keep, your, bloody, voice, down" hissed the first man as two figures slowly edged into the room, "don't you remember what he said? Dangerous, this one is, slippery and cunning. Unlike you, you fucking oaf."

"Well where is she then, if you think you're so shit hot huh? Where's the little slag now?"

Kinto looked across at his buddy and rolled his eyes, bit back all the obscenities he wished to utter and took a deep breath.

"Right now Tank, I don't know. What I do know is that if we fuck this up, we'll be answering to Him outside, and I don't fancy that any more than I fancy taking your aunt out to the opera. We move quick, catch her up & get her back to Him. We clear?"

"Yes boss."

Kinto looked back over his shoulder and motioned to his partner to move out & sweep the room, keeping his stun gun cocked and ready.

This job was hardly a usual Wednesday night trick; tranq the 15 year old girl, move her from the residential premises out to designated parkland where money would change hands & each party would go their separate ways.

Such simple tasks had a habit, however, of being more complicated that first glance and here he was with Him outside, waiting… probably watching as well the fucker.

Well, Kinto would show him that he might be considered no more than a Merc for hire, but he was gifted at kidnapp and here was his chance to become a Government asset; protected, respected and of course, well paid.

And now, to locate that conniving little bitch…

*******************************

Nienna gazed down at the two men moving slowly through the room below her. Legs splayed and braced against the ceiling, her view was only impeded by the sheet of shining red hair as she watched with detached curiosity.

With her parents out at parents evening, she had prepared herself for an evening of reading, perhaps a little chess with her father's AI (forbidden of course, but Jeya could do with some downtime just as much as she herself) all in readiness for the inevitable discussions of how she must exert herself more to make friends, play in team games and relax a little.

Oh she knew her grades would be good, perhaps even better than last time, but her social skills were considered… weak…

Still, here was an opportunity to have a little fun, test out the skills she'd learned in survival training & see just what she could do against these two oafs.

The smaller of the two would have been her preferred target if she hadn't been privy to their discussion at the door way, however as his role was clearly leader, she decided to go for the other, aptly named individual Tank.

As the shorter Merc slid almost silently into the adjoining room, she willed Tank to step towards the window, and directly under the alcove in which she was so carefully suspended. His heavy footsteps marked his movements to just the right spot and he even looked down to collect the useless dart.

Faster than lightening, Nienna dropped, heels a blur she landed on the uncovered spot behind Tank's neck, snapping the vertebrae and muffling his shocked breath in the soft folds of the pillow. After noiselessly selecting her sharpest forearm razor, slit the tendons at his wrist and neck. Blood gushed silently along the ridges of the velveteen material, pooling in a crimson lake at his knees.

Standing back and admiring her work would have to wait as the insistent shuffle of the man's partner pulsed in the back of Nienna's mind as her blood began to pump and she began to feel the familiar sense of time & speed simultaneously rushing past and yet crawling…

She slid into a shadow and waited, still as the statues displayed throughout the room. Patiently she stood, holding herself tense and ready for the return of the other unknown intruder. Her eyes flickered as she saw black moving on black, the man was easing himself back into the room through the door stepping backwards with careful precision, still sure his partner was watching his back.

Nienna's mind raced, and slowed… milliseconds of plans, strategies and emotions pulsed through her synapses as her final decision was made.

She sidestepped, and snatched Kinto's free left hand and shunted it up and behind his back, wrenching the ball of the join clean from it's socket. As she did so, her left hand snaked up and covered his mouth and jerked his upper body so hard he dropped his gun and it clattered harmlessly to the floor.

He didn't even have time to curse before she had floored him, wrapped a choke wire around his neck and sat on his chest with her demonic face filling his vision.

"If I were you" She whispered into his stunned face, "I would sit still and thank whatever god you happen to subscribe to that I am feeling friendly today".

He glanced across at the slumped figure lying close by and they widened as he realised that is partner, his buddy was dead. After all they had seen and done together, killed stone dead by a lightweight, 15 year old girl.

"You mentioned 'Him'," she continued, "and who might 'He' be, why are you here & what is he paying you, Merc"

With the last word she spat in his face.

"The quicker you talk, the less time I have to become… inventive with ways to deal with you"

With a snap, the automated blinds flickered down plunging the room into complete darkness which was almost immediately flooded by the brightest light Nienna had experienced.

It burned her retina, her eyes screamed with the pain of it, her eyes swam. But tighter she pulled the cord around Kinto's neck and his legs started to thrash. What the hell kind of trick was this?

"I think, young lady, we have seen enough"

A voice boomed through the room, crashing through Nienna's ear drums, commanding, unquestioning and almost arrogant, the voice stopped her in her tracks.

He was fast, faster than anything he had encountered; faster than the Grav ball players she beat so effortlessly, more supple than the school cheerleaders who flipped and span faster than the watchers ever through possible, even than the teams she had watched so avidly in the Colony Games.

A vice like grip broke her hold on Kinto; she was lifted by the throat and pressed up against the panelled walls of her father's study. The rugged face of a man perhaps in his late 50s held her eye so squarely that she felt something almost break and she looked down and away.

He dropped her and she landed like a cat, almost spitting with indignation and ruffled fur. He turned and waved three black clad soldiers into the room.

"We are done here. You have 3 minutes to pack this bag with your clothes and necessities. You will report back here to me the exact moment the specified time has past and you will be ready to leave."

She stood stock still as he unfurled a Sweet William cigar, lit the end, and, chewing it, he offered a hand to the blanching Kinto.

He turned to look at her.

"You want a chance to make something of yourself? Spend more time using those skills of yours rather than hiding it from your parents and roaming at night, hoping that you might run into another wander who might just give you a run for your money? You want to be trained to be more than a killer; a saviour of thousands, maybe millions of souls?"

"Yes"

"Then get a fucking move on Nienna, Spartans' wait for no man."


End file.
